neworderofthejedifandomcom-20200214-history
Vilidian
"Vilidian... in the language of a primitive planet I visited long ago, it meant 'Ghost'. As a Sith, I took the name to imbue fear and despair in my enemies. As a Jedi, I can use it to instill fear in those who follow the Dark path, for a ghost is not inherently dark or evil, merely deathly and unseen. Ghosts are lost souls, seeking redemption. And as they are, so shall I be. I will redeem my dark ways by becoming a purging force of the Light, striking from the shadows and turning my own darkness and hate into a weapon against the Dark." -Vilidian, to fellow Jedi Master and Council Member Silya Beeodess. Vilidian, '''born Eoghan Carey (although very few select people know him by his real name), is a '''Jedi Guardian '''and a member of the '''Jedi Council. Formerly a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Vilidian, he kept his adopted name when he left the Sith. He is known for his unorthodox combat and teaching methods, and is even considered by some to be a Grey Jedi because of his use of Dark Side powers in combat (especially his borderline-excessive use of Force Lightning), despite the fact that he can maintain perfect control over both the powers, and his own Dark tendencies. He is also known to be particularly "realistic" in his views, even being pessimistic when it suits him. One of the more shadowy and mysterious members of the New Order of the Jedi, Vilidian spends most of his time on board his flagship, Nightwing II, an Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought. He is an inventor, multi-trillionaire, philanthropist, and scientist with far-above-average intelligence and wit. Because of his dark past, he deliberately makes little about himself known to all but his closest friends. 'Early Life ' Born under the name Eoghan Carey on the planet Tatooine, he was raised as a slave in the custody of a crime lord named Shur'tal the Hutt, who killed his parents at a young age. He discovered his force-sensitivity at age eight, when attempting to repair a broken-down astromech droid. The droid was damaged beyond repair, and in a fit of frustration, he caused it to explode by accident. As he had recieved training from the Hutt's forces as a Bounty Hunter from a young age, he was able to formulate a plan of escape by his tenth birthday, and was free before he turned eleven. Fearing his own power, he fled first to Naboo on board a freighter, where he lived in the forests for five years, in solitude. At age fifteen, he was found by a Jedi master named Melpe Hudis and brought to the (now long dead) Order of Light. He stayed there for a year, before a training accident that ended up with him killing his training partner and being hunted by the Jedi forced him to flee. He eventually found the Erisian Empire four years later, aged twenty. 'Life as a Sith' Eoghan spent four years with the Erisian Empire, during which he ascended to the rank of Sith Lord, taking on a new name-Darth Vilidian. He became a powerful and respected Sith, and one to be feared if you got on his bad side. Once, as an apprentice, he blew up the training room of the Erisian Empire, during a spar with fellow apprentice Tony Sahagun. As a Sith, he became known for his dark, pseudo-gothic style and quick temperment. During his time as a Sith, his visited both the Dark Side Cave on Dagobah and the Valley of the Jedi, increasing his Force power beyond what it had been. After visiting the Valley of the Jedi, he saw that the Light side and Dark side were equally powerful, and could become unstoppable when used together. Accepting the fact that he had strayed too far into the Light to be called a true Sith, he left Eris and became a Grey Jedi, seeking balance between the two sides of the Force. 'As a Grey Jedi and turn to the Light side' When Vilidian left the Sith, he took on the title Lord Vilidian. In his time as a Lord, he conquered two planets- Quermia and Deralia- and took up a job as Supreme Commander of Ground Forces for the Mana Dynasty under Emperor Kekoa Crymson, making the planet Polynesia his permanent home. He founded the Guild of Assassins, a Force-neutral organisation that trained both Light and Dark side users in the ways of the silent killer, which Vilidian himself had mastered as a Sith. As a Grey, Vilidian was known to be hard and cold, unemotional at best. He got the job done, no questions asked, no remorse, no fear. He showed little-to-no emotion, and was as ruthless and unforgiving as he was calm and collected. This changed largely upon his meeting with a Jedi Master named Silya Beeodess, whom he had met only once before as a Sith Lord. Soon after, she confessed her feelings for him. Seeking redemption from his Dark ways, Vilidian joined the New Order of the Jedi and became a Jedi Knight. He quickly ascended to Jedi Master rank and joined the Jedi Council, proving his prowess as a warrior and guardian of the Light. 'Current Era' Vilidian 'is currently 27 years old, a Jedi Master and Council Member, and known as a successful businessman and trillionaire scientist. He is generally laid-back and funny, but maintains a vengeful, unforgiving streak. He has many friends and contacts, a few of which are close to him, and has been taken in as a member of the family of Vorket Shaya'Lorg. He is known to be sarcastic, witty, and cynical, probably owing to his over-abundance of intelligence and life experiece. He has made a fortune as an inventor, and is a genius in the fields of math, science, and technology. His inventions include his own power-armour, a refit of the ''Rogue Shadow ''starship, and his own personal interceptor. He leads a large army of over 10,000,000 troops, backed by a large personal fleet headed by three Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyers- his flagship ''Nightwing II, ''the ''Pillar of Light, ''and the ''Hammer of Judgement. '' 'Real-Life Inspirations As with any Roleplay character, Vilidian is largely built around the personality and likeness of his creator. However, his other character influences in real life/from other fictional universes include: Galen Marek's storyline from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed ''and its sequel forms the inspiration for a large part of Vilidian's character and his quest for redemption, plus his use of Dark powers for the purpose of Light '''Tony Stark' forms the basis for his "genius-trillionaire-philanthropist" style, as well as his less-than-amiable personality Commander Shepard's Renegade side in the Mass Effect ''franchise is akin to Vilidian's impulsive, less-than-peaceful method of solving problems. '''Sirius Black', in the sense that he would face his death with dignity, and even die laughing. The Tenth Doctor lends him his laid-back-yet-somehow-serious personality. '''Perseus "Percy" Jackson '''gives him his fatal flaw- his loyalty to those close to him and willingness to die for them. He also lends Vilidian his grim realisation that one day, there ''will ''be an enemy he can't defeat.